The Forgotten Princess
by Freed Wings of Cursed Dragons
Summary: Cel, the orphaned daughter of Celestial Goddess, is running for her life. One night, after being chased into the forest by a group of men, she is saved by the Fairy Tail clan. Soon secrets from her past are revealed, but like always... as some mysteries are solved, others are unearthed. Cel must look deep inside herself to lose the title of the Forgotten Princess.


**So this is my... what? My fifth Fanfic! Okay, seriously, that is shocking. I really suck at writing anything, but these ideas keep spurting out of my head. and my cousin keeps encouraging me that I'm doing fine,but I feel like something is missing. Am I not being descriptive? Does my plot suck? I dont know! Please help! I need a review on my work, i really want to know what the readers need to get there interests. **

**Wells, thank you for giving time to read my really bad fanfic. Hope you all like it!- Silent wings.**

* * *

The Forgotten Princess

* * *

Chapter 1: the strange men

* * *

I couldn't breathe; I felt like was being strangled. I ran fast and hard, not wanting the men to find me. I just ran and ran in the dense forest; I didn't care about my bare bloody feet, my scratched arms. The branches scraped against my face, I could feel blood drip down my cheeks. I lifted my blood stained sleeves to my face. I couldn't stop, I had to keep running. For me it was flight or fight, and I choose flight. _Mom, please, please help me. _I begged hoping the Celestial goddess heard me. I waited, still running; I waited for her to help me. No one from the celestial world came to me rescue. _You need to face them yourself, Cel. _My mother's voice filled my thoughts. Fine.

I stopped running, right where the forest emptied into a clearing. The forest around me was loud with the shouts of the men. As they approached the clearing, their hounds whined as my scent grew stronger, one man held up a torch, it gave off enough light for them to see my scratched face.

"There you are," the men's leader taunted. He smiled menacingly. For a split second, fear shot through my body. _No! I will not let them get to me._ The fear turned into anger. I smiled back at the man. He shivered, and took a step backwards. I laughed to myself, knowing that my murderous smile brought fear to the men's hearts. The leader stared at me for what felt like hours, but my smile never wavered. I could see their fear, seeing it made me stronger.

One man came forward to his captain. "Sir," I could hear him whisper. "Do you want us to fall back?"

"No." the leader hissed. "I want that _princess_." He practically spit the last word. Again, the silence came, then...

"Attack!" But the words didn't come from the leader of the bandits, no it came from…behind me.

I spun around; preparing to fight whatever army was also behind me. I reached down into my soul and pulled all my magical energy to my hands. But the group of people behind me never touched me; instead they went after the band of men that were hunting me.

I began to back away, to the safety of the concealed forest, then a pair of hands wrapped around my body, one arm was wrapped around my chest, and the other hand covered my mouth, keeping me from gasping out loud. It was a boy, some boy was able to sneak up behind me and grab me! And let me tell you that really hurt my pride.

The boy leaned forward, until his lips rested at my ear. "Do not move…unless you want to die." The one hand around my chest fell away. Seconds later it came back to reveal a very sharp, crocked knife. The boy brought it to my neck. "No sound, understood, or else, it's off with your head." I gulped and nodded. The boy began to back away from the fighting in the clearing, forcing my body to follow. We continued to back away.

At last, the boy released me and turned to sit on a large rock. I stood a few steps away from him. We were deep in the forest, I had no idea which way was north. I had no way of knowing how to escape. I will just distract him until I can find a way to escape.

"Who are you?" I asked. He stayed silent, as if he was thinking. Then,

"No." _What?_

"No?! You just attacked me and threatened me with a knife, and you won't tell me your name?!" I shouted at the boy.

"Yup." He said. Oh_, gosh. Is he an idiot? Why won't he tell me his name? _I thought. _Well, if he won't tell me his name, I will not speak. Two can play at his game._ We stared at each other. As I analyzed the boy, I took in several details. He was tall and strong, but that is also his weakness. He won't be able to crawl into small spaces. His face, hair, and body were covered by a black cloak. I couldn't see any other details other than him being a male, tall, and strong. _However, Cel, his voice identifies him as the same age as you._ I thought. He is seventeen.

I also knew that by the way he was looking at me he was looking for my strengths and weaknesses, too. Well good luck. To the normal human eye, I am a skinny, weak looking girl. To some I also looked fourteen, even though I am seventeen. And just like the boy, I had a cloak to cover my face. He would not be able to see my blond hair, or brown eyes.

I began to fidget, feeling uncomfortable by his intense stare.

"Ummm… Seriously who are you." The boy continued to look at me.

"I don't need to tell you my name, but I do know who you are, _Princess._" He said princess just like the leader of the hunters did. So he knew who I was. This will make things fun.

"So, you know who I am. Well then you now that you know who I am I will have to kill you." I pulled my whip out from under my cloak. The boy jumped up and placed himself into a protective stance.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, princess, but there will be no more blood spilled to night." A voice came from behind a tree to my right. I turned to look at the newcomer. It was a short, old man.

I silently groaned. Who are these crazy people? The man beckoned with his hand.

"You want to know who were." He said gesturing to himself and the younger boy, who placed himself back on the big rock. I slowly nodded.

"Well then, follow me." He went back behind the tree and yanked on a low branch. The rock the boy was sitting on moved to reveal a hole… with stairs. A secret passage!

The boy hopped off the rock and fell down the hole. The elderly man walked up to the hole, smiled at me, and, too, fell down the hole. Neither used the stairs.

I just stared at the dark circle. _Cel, don't do it. Don't go down the creepy hole. Those two are probably serial killers, leading you down there so they can kill you. Don't follow, don't foll—Oh, you followed them. _The little voice in the back of my head told me this was a bad idea, but I didn't listen, when have I ever? I followed the strange men, descending down the stairs. With every step, the hole got darker and darker. I had to grip to the dirt wall to keep from falling.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, the boy my age was waiting for me.

"Where's the old man?" I asked, the boy shrugged his shoulders and began to walk down a poorly lit hallway. There was some groaning sound, I looked up, and the hole I just went through closed up. Oh gosh, I'm trapped. This was not a good idea. Still I followed the boy's silhouette.

* * *

**FYI- I for Cel, short for her full name Celeste, to be the daughter of Celestial Goddess/Queen Lucy and Dragon King Natsu. Not giving away the plot but story doesnt really revolve around the real characters of Fairy Tail, but around their children.**

**Its kinda like that one animated movie, Avengers: The next Gen, the one that's based on their kids who have to stay in hiding for their protection. yeah, its kind of like that movie. Similar plot, more revolved around Fairy Tail, different ending. **

* * *

**So there! Its my latest work. I hope everyone reading it liked it. I just keep getting new ideas for Fairy Tail and I have yet to update any new chapters for my other stories. Hopefully soon though, there will be more and my writing gets better. Because really right now, it sucks. Well whatever -Silent wings**


End file.
